


Nocturnal Activities

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Icha Icha, Movie Night, Smut, book vs movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: Actions have always spoken louder than words.





	Nocturnal Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mummapaintstheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/gifts).



> So. I found this in my drafts. I genuinely don't remember ever posting it so here, if you were ever interested. It's what I call, fluffy-smut. Kind of. 
> 
> Also, this is a bit old. I wrote it in April, and never modified it (bc I'm a lazy shit thank u very much). 
> 
> Beta'd by Denilmo!

**\- I -**

In the aftermath of a good, albeit a rather explicit movie, Sakura discovered she had to focus to regulate her breathing as not to alert Kakashi to just how turned on she was.

In the dimness of their bedroom as the credits rolled on the TV, with the stifling warmth of his body next to her and his scent heavy in her nose, she found it almost impossible.

“This is a really good movie.” She found herself saying, if only to break the tension. 

Kakashi gave a soft hum of agreement, his hand landing on her bare thigh. Sakura’s eyes shut tightly and she inhaled deeply against the wave of goosebumps that wanted to break out across her skin. “I told you.”

“Really good,” she whispered, not sure which she meant more, the movie or his hand on her skin. 

“Well,” he said, voice deceptively light, “not as good as the book, though.”

Internally, she disagreed. While the books had indeed gotten her quite hot and bothered, the movie had gone the extra mile with visuals of her favourite erotic scenes from Icha Icha— it didn’t help that the protagonist had silver hair and wore a surgical mask. It had been so tempting to just turn to Kakashi and kiss him, press herself against his side, straddle his hips… but ultimately she remained seated in place, because this was  _ his _ thing and she never wanted to come off too pushy, or interrupt him while he was clearly preoccupied. 

“I think the movie is better,” she finally said, and nearly whimpered when the palm on her thigh squeezed tight.

“No way,” Kakashi scoffed, and a small part of her wondered if he was aware of just what he was doing to her. “Nothing will ever compare to the books. The details, the feelings— the movie tried its best, but the book wins.” 

Giving her the perfect distraction, Sakura launched into a detailed analysis of why the movie was better, all while Kakashi grew more and more frustrated with her reasoning that by the end of her speech he had a steady tick in his brow that belied his irritation. Absurdly, she found him even more attractive with his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a flat line, and wondered if he’d push her away if she tried to kiss him now.

“This is absurd.” He told her bluntly. His palm squeezed her thigh again and she thought she might combust from the heat coiled so tightly within her. “Words could be so powerful. If anything the visuals dampened the emotion.”

Sakura avoided looking or acknowledging his hand on her. “Not really. I think it gave the full picture just fine.”

“The book is still better!” Kakashi insisted, and Sakura took a moment to marvel at the vehemence in his tone. Because if Kakashi was beautiful when angry, he was downright gorgeous when he got passionate about something.

She studied the small scrunch of his nose, the slight tightening of his brows, the fire in the depths of his charcoal orbs and decided he was probably the prettiest man alive and this discussion could be damned. She may be a stubborn woman that never backed down but right now she desired one thing only, and he was currently glaring at her from his space on the bed. “Prove it.”

His eyebrows soared, his stare turning incredulous. Honestly, Sakura herself didn’t know quite what she was expecting from him, but the sudden weight of his gaze on her was more than welcome. There was an almost tangible shift in the atmosphere at the exact moment he seemed to have suddenly been hit by a stroke of brilliance. 

Slowly, his eyes roamed her face, dark with something that made her want to shiver and then the corner of his exposed mouth tilted up in a small, sharp smirk. 

Sakura swallowed thickly as he leaned closer to her, barely shifting forward, but enough to remind her of their proximity, of the space the occupied— her  _ bed _ . “Oh  _ yeah _ ?” he drawled, his voice taking on a deeper lilt that sent excitement pumping heavily through her veins.

The look in his eyes was wicked, and not completely unfamiliar and Sakura knew then she’d gotten herself into  _ deep shit. _ “Y-yeah.” Did she just  _ stutter _ ?

Before she could mentally curse herself for being a pile of hormonal garbage, Kakashi leaned even closer to her, bringing their faces closer together. “Well…” he breathed in that same deceptively light tone of his, his gaze dropping to linger on her lips. “You asked for it.”

And with that ominous statement, he closed the scant inches that separated them, his fingers tilting her chin up just in time for his lips to press softly against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact and she inhaled sharply against the deliberate slowness with which he kissed her, lips moving languidly against her own, tantalizing in a way that left her light-headed. 

His thumb stroked along her chin as his lips parted over her own, his tongue delving into her mouth again and again. Sakura clenched the sheets tightly in her fist, matching his pace and wondering what the hell he had in mind. She decided she didn’t really care when his hands grasped her hips and manoeuvred them so that he was hovering over her. Her back met the mattress and Kakashi dragged her beneath him, parting her thighs to accommodate his hips. 

Solid, compact muscles pressed down against her, pinning her to the bed and she might’ve made a small sound at the back of her throat, for she felt him smirk into their kiss. In retaliation, her legs wound around him, grinding him closer so that his breath quickened and he kissed her with just a little more desperation. 

He pulled apart from their tangle of tongues with a soft gasp, his breathing shallow. “Eager aren’t we?” he panted, fingers curling around her thigh and abruptly thrusting his pelvis against hers.

Sakura arched, her breath hitching at the feeling of him hot and hard against her. “Quit teasing,” she ground out as she reached for the back of his neck, but he intercepted her before she could really grasp for him and pinned her wrists over her head.

“Nu-uh.” He chided in that dark tone that made her toes curl with anticipation and her stomach tighten. “We’re doing this my way.”

She glared at him with fiery emerald eyes, face flushed the colour of her hair and ground her hips sharply against his own. “Fuck you.”

“You will soon.” He winked. “Be patient.”

His free hand reached for the nightstand and retrieved his forehead protector from the tangle of objects there. Sakura stared at him, confused, until he looked down at her with his heated gaze and said, “I’m going to show you just what words can do, Sakura.” 

She squirmed as his promise had the tension in her body hitting dangerous heights, and stopped breathing altogether when he brought the headband over her eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” she demanded as he secured the garment into a knot at the side of her head, rendering her sightless.

She felt his palm on her knee, pushing gently so that her legs parted further. “You’ll see,” he said cryptically just as his other palm landed on the small strip of exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up.

Sakura took a shallow breath as Kakashi dragged his calloused palm up the outside of her thigh, slowly trailing his fingers along her skin and up her hip, his thumb pressing into her hipbone. He inched her shirt higher as he went, his fingers barely skimming the underside of her breasts before they were suddenly at her jaw tilting her chin up for another kiss. 

His tongue stroked along her own, the pace slow and maddening, his palm moving up and down her side until she felt like she was going to burst from the building heat under her skin. She squirmed against him but his hand pressed her down against the mattress, keeping her in place as his lips descended the length of her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses.

Sakura shuddered at the feeling of his tongue over her pulse point and the subsequent graze of teeth, and then nearly arched off the bed when his mouth suddenly engulfed one of her nipples and sucked hard. She swallowed a half bitten-off moan, the fingers of one hand coming up to tangle in his silver hair and tugging hard.

Kakashi hummed, tilting his chin as he released the sensitive bud and kissed his way to her other breast. Her squirming grew in intensity as she tried to contain the pleasure spreading from his touch, her body buzzing all over.

Kakashi moved back to the first nipple, tongue circling the areola before his teeth closed around the distended bud and tugged teasingly. Sakura gasped, the curling warmth in her stomach sinking lower and lower until she felt it like a second pulse point between her legs. 

She wished Kakashi would hurry up and assuage the growing ache in her but he seemed content with worshipping her chest with his fingers and mouth, alternating between the two until she thought she might cry. “K-kakashi…” she choked out, tugging at his hair to pull him away from her oversensitised nipples. 

Her breath was ragged in her ears, desperate and full of need. She was almost glad she couldn’t see his expression. “Stop teasing.”

A chuckle reverberated through his chest and he pressed a hand against the inside of her thigh, the touch slightly jolting her and then she felt his hot breath roll over the side of her ear. There was no resisting the goosebumps this time when his tongue flicked out to lick along the shell of her ear. “What do you want?” he whispered huskily just next to her ear, his teeth closing around the lobe and tugging. 

Her nails dug into the firm muscles lining his shoulders as her stomach clenched tight with arousal. She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up as she whispered, “Touch me…”

Kakashi hummed noncommittally, his thumb circling her inner thigh in a way that drove her crazy with need. “Here?”

“N-no.” She breathed deep, willing her voice to stabilize. “Higher…”

“Do you want me… to touch you…” Kakashi’s lips pressed an open-mouthed kiss just behind her ear and she shuddered again as his hand crawled up to press into the space just over the pink curls crowning her mound. She nearly whined in frustration. “...here?”

Her nails dug crescent moons into his skin. “ _ No _ . Lower,  _ please _ , Kakashi.”

She couldn’t believe he’d yet again reduced her to a pleading mess, this impossible man, why did she always end up— that trail of thought was immediately derailed when she felt Kakashi’s smirk on her lips and he murmured, “Ahh… then... do you want me to touch you… here?”

His finger ghosted over the damp material of her panties and pressed at the pulsing bundle of nerves there. A gasp tore through her throat and her whole body quivered, her head falling back against the pillows at the pleasure radiating from their point of contact.

“Yesss…” Kakashi whispered, satisfied. “That’s it baby… does that feel good?” He nibbled at her lower lip as his fingers stroked along the seam of her nether lips. “Mmm… You’re so wet…” his tongue was yet again inside her mouth, gliding along her own with filthy promise.

It strayed to the column of her neck, embedding the words into her skin and she thought she might lose it then and there, her gut wound impossibly tight. 

His digits sank lower, pressing over her entrance. Sakura’s teeth sank into her lip as he pushed them inside, pressing her panties in with every thrust, the drag of the cotton material not at all unpleasant. 

She struggled to keep her breathing measured and gave up when he suddenly pulled away entirely and then pressed his mouth over the damp material. She moaned low in her throat, searching blindly for his hair and pressing him closer to her.

Kakashi hummed against her, the vibrations of his voice through her making her moan and arch again. He tongued at the sensitive flesh through the cotton, gently dragging his teeth across it and then, much her mortification, pressed his nose against her and inhaled deeply. 

Before Sakura got the chance to grow really embarrassed, his touch disappeared yet again and there was a moment of tense silence where the tension in the air hung over them like a physical weight. 

“Kakashi?” She said unsurely, “What ha— ah!”

Suddenly his fingers were hooking at the edges of her panties and slowly peeling them off. “Shh,” he cautioned. “Legs up.”

Sakura gulped, breathing hard as she raised her legs for him to discard the offending material. He grasped each of her ankles in his hands, parting them widely in a way that had her flushing scarlet again as he completely exposed her to him. “Now hold still.”

She should’ve seen it coming but it didn’t stop her from trembling when she felt his tongue licking a long strip up her folds and then his thumb at her clit, circling.

“Gods, fuck,” she exhaled sharply, even more turned on by the fact that she had no idea what he’d do next. 

He pressed down on her parted thighs, pinning her securely against the bed before his tongue descended on her again, swirling in teasing circles that left her world spinning out of focus.

His thumb traced along the wetness gathered at her entrance before he eased two fingers in, pumping them steadily inside her. And as if his ministrations weren’t enough, he was suddenly closing his lips around her clit and sucking rapidly on the swollen nub.

Sakura cried out at the intense sensation, her knees trembling as he brought her closer and closer to an orgasm. His fingers picked up the pace, pumping furiously to the rhythm of her heartbeat all while he licked and sucked at her clit. 

It happened quite abruptly, her inner walls clamped down on his digits and the tight ball of heat in her belly exploded. Sakura nearly arched into a sitting position, holding onto Kakashi for dear life as waves of concentrated pleasure washed over her.

She collapsed back against the bed, panting harshly and feeling slightly light-headed. Kakashi, for his part, peppered her flushed skin with soft kisses that made her want to shiver, his hands stroking along her sides so that minute tremours ran up her spine.

Everything felt bigger, more vivid, especially his ticklish breath over her skin as he kissed his way up her body and to her lips. Sakura hummed pleasantly, cupping his face as their mouths moved lazily together. He pried her hand off his cheek, tangling their fingers together and yet again holding it hostage over her head. She could feel him hard and straining against her as he continued to kiss her with deliberate slowness that had her body heating up all over again and she wondered if it’d always be this way; if she’d always be reduced to this creature of need whenever it was his doing, if she’d always crave him with unrivalled sincerity, if her body would always demand him like a drug.

“Come on,” she told him, nudging her hips against his. “I’m ready.”

Perhaps it was the darkness that amplified every sensation but she could’ve sworn she could’ve come again at the almost-shy touch of his fingers over her clit and his subsequent words, muttered in a gravelly voice full of need. “Do you want to come again for me,  _ Sakura _ ?”

_ Oh _ . Heat immediately pooled low in her stomach and she cursed him for having the sexiest bedroom voice she’d ever heard. Maybe he was right, words, especially coming from him, lust-addled and heated, would be enough to make her come for him as many times as he wanted her to. 

Unable to verbally respond to him, she hummed, a half moan-half sound of agreement caught in her throat at the feeling of him suddenly bearing down on her.

Feeling like a string coiled tight, Sakura waited patiently for him to undress and then nearly sighed in relief when she felt his bare skin pressing against her, solid and burning with the same fire that fueled her body. 

Kakashi grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her deeply, his hips rolling against hers in small barely there movements that instantly drove her mad with want. She reached around him, grasping at his ass and grinding his pelvis against her.

Their mouths separated with matching groans, Kakashi’s breath now as shallow as her own as he continued to roll their hips together, rubbing his length across her nether lips.

Without further ado, he reached between them, aligning them together, and in that same second, fully sheathed himself inside her. Sakura’s hands clutched tightly the sheets and she moaned loudly, feeling him hit the end of her. 

Her walls immediately clamped down on him and Kakashi’s breath all but exploded out of him. “Good gods,” he swore, breathing ragged, like the act of entering her was almost too much for him to bear. His face buried in her throat and he gave a shallow thrust, his lips parting against her skin in a silent moan. “You feel so damn good...”

He pulled back onto his knees, grasped her hips and angled them and then he slowly eased himself out of her before easily rolling himself back in. His breath caught and Sakura was nearly clawing at the sheets as he repeated the same titillating movements again and again, holding out a slow pace so that she felt everything magnified, so that she grew wetter and wetter but never made it to that place of explosive pleasure, so that she was left suspended on edge, a tightly coiled spring begging to snap.

His name inadvertently rolled off her tongue, strung with a plea that she knew turned him on for his hips snapped just a little more roughly against hers. “Are you close baby?  _ Shh _ , be a good girl and hold it, I’m not quite done with you yet.”

There was a further tightening in her gut at the way those words sounded, breathy and dark with need, his hands yet again stroking across her thighs, up and down, and up and down, again and again to the steady pace of his cock inside her until she was so out of breath she was gasping for air and practically leaking around him.

“Kakashi,” she gritted, so close to the edge she thought she might explode, “ _ Please _ … I’m  _ so _ close…”

Another cry resounded in her chest as his thumb suddenly pressed down on her clit and stroked, hard, his thumb digging between her folds. “That’s it, that’s it baby girl, _come_...” he husked raggedly, snapping his cock hard inside of her and then came the blinding pleasure of a second, equally unexpected orgasm and this time she shuddered so hard, she rippled almost violently around Kakashi who growled low in his throat and nearly bent her in half to get to her lips.

Not giving her any time to recover, his pace finally changed, his self-control shattering, and then he was suddenly all but pounding into her, thrusting into her so hard her whole frame rocked with the motion.

Sakura let out a startled cry, her nails digging harshly into his biceps, his face burning against the skin of her neck. Ridiculously she started throbbing all over again, her high building up once more, so rapidly she feared this time she might shatter or pass out but he was relentless, his cock hitting deep and hard inside her, at a spot that made her see stars.

Kakashi’s teeth sank in the skin of her shoulder, if only to muffle the animalistic groans at the back of his throat as his rhythm stuttered and he came hard, the feeling of his warm seed spilling deep inside her set her off the edge. Sakura screamed as she came a third time, overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. 

Kakashi continued to thrust shallowly into her, riding out their highs before finally collapsing atop of her, both of them panting for air.

Sakura reached for the forehead protector covering her eyes with clammy fingers and untied the knot, slowly peeling it away. Kakashi chose that moment to lean back and look at her, his cheeks flushed an attractive shade of pink and his chest still visibly heaving. She gave him a shy smile, unsure how to word her next sentence. “Um… I guess… I guess I see your point.”

His face morphed into a wicked but equally tired grin and he reached to brush a few stray strands out of her eyes. “Yeah? Glad we could negotiate.”

Hah. Talk about negotiation. She punched half-heartedly at his shoulder. “You’re impossible.”

“It’s part of the charm.” He shrugged with a small grin that did funny things to her inside.

She ignored him in favour of grabbing his face and pulling him down for a last kiss. With lust and need satiated within both of them, the kiss was a sweet moulding of lips that had Sakura’s heart racing for a completely different reason than to their nocturnal activities. “I knew I stuck around for a reason.”

Kakashi pulled back to make a face at her. “I’m sorry what? I know I’m a great ride but surely you’re not dating me solely for sex.” 

“Oh, yeah, it’s definitely that. And the abs, have I ever told you, you have killer abs?” she teased.

When he continued to give her his most unimpressed look, she caved with a giggle. “You  _ are _ impossible. But you have your charming qualities.”

“My abs?” He responded, dryly.

“That’s one. The mask is definitely a bonus. Oh, and you being a genius.” She grinned playfully at him as she tilted her chin up to give his lips a peck.

When she pulled back, he chased after her lips, pulling her into a proper kiss. “Whatever it is, I’m glad.”

Post-coital bliss Kakashi was her favourite for a reason, his walls usually crumbled down and he became quite affectionate with her. Sakura chuckled happily as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, whispering three little words into his mouth that had him kissing her that much deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
